1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to grips for fitting onto hand gripping portions of devices, such as bicycle handle bars, jack hammer handle ends, and the like, to provide operator hand cushioning for comfort and to relieve hand fatigue, and as non-slip hand gripping surfaces.
2. Prior Art
The present invention contemplates a hand grip for use as a shock absorbing cushion between an operator""s hand and a handle segment of a device as experiences shock and/or vibration, to dampen forces as are directed through the handle bar prior to their passage into the operators hand. Where, of course, hand grips are commonly fitted to bicycle handle bars, jack hammer handle segment ends, and the like, such have not, prior to the invention, provided for almost a total cushioning of shock forces as are directed into the hand grip, to dampen such shock forces as are passed through the handle or handle bar ends into the operators hands, to significantly lower operator hand fatigue and prevent injury. Which grip of the invention, by its design and the materials wherefrom it is formed, when wet, provides a non-slip surface to facilitate the operator maintaining a secure grip thereon.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a shock and vibration dampening hand grip for installation over ends of a bicycle handle bar, jack hammer operator handle or control bar, or the like, that an operator grips.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand grip, for installation in pairs, onto ends of a handle bar of a bicycle, jack hammer, or the like, which grip is formed of a material capable of both cushioning and dampening forces as are directed through the bar ends into the grips, with a preferred material being a polymer compound having a vio-elastic character that is formed into an open cylinder of a diameter to slide over and adhere onto handle bar or handle ends, and is capped.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide, on the cushioning hand grip outer surface, an arrangement of longitudinal rows of square, spaced apart, dimples that each stand outwardly approximately one thirty second ({fraction (1/32)}) to one eighth (xe2x85x9) of an inch from the cylinder surface, and including continuous depressions alongside the dimples that channel liquid, such as sweat, across and along the grip surface, away from where the operators fingers that engage and squeeze around the grip, in contact with the dimples.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide square dimples where the continuous depressions between which dimples align longitudinally and laterally to provide straight flow paths therealong and thereacross.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide hand grips formed from a selected polymer compound having a vio-elastic character that both cushions and dampens forces as are directed therein and provides, when wet, a non-slip surface to the operators hand.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved hand grip is provided that is preferably formed from a polymer material compound having a vio-elastic character, is selected to achieve a non-slip adherence to a hand gripping bar or tube whereover it is fitted and will afford both flexure and shock absorbency to the hand of an operator gripping the hand grip. The hand grip of the invention is formed as a cylinder of a diameter to slide over a handle bar end and includes a cap fitted across its open end that engages and binds into the handle bar end. Preferably, each hand grip of the invention is formed to have a smooth inner surface for fitting over the bar end, that may be reinforced as with a nylon sleeve, or the like, and includes spaced longitudinal rows of square dimples formed around and along the outer surface of the cylinder. So arranged, the square dimples are spaced equal distances apart from one another extending across and along the cylinder, and may include a straight raised longitudinal section wherein the name of the grip is scribed. In practice, the dimples and the raised longitudinal section are of uniform height above the cylinder outer surface of from one thirty second ({fraction (1/32)}) to one eighth (xe2x85x9) of an inch, with the grooves or channels between which dimples to provide flow paths for moisture, including an operators sweat.
Preferably, a polymer material having a vio-elastic nature that will exhibit nearly perfect (less than two (2) per cent of an applied force is not cushioned) recovery or compression set, is used in a manufacture, by molding methods, of the hand grip of the invention. In practice, a vio-elastic material that is an elastomer polymer compound of OH (hydroxyl) containing polymers that will react with an NCO, such as methylene diisocyanate, containing isocyanates, has been used to form the hand grip of the invention.